


The Lion and the Calf

by teacuphuman



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Blake, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: Bane sticks to tradition, despite a wounded Blake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely oceaxe, who deserves all the kinky things! I hope you have a wonderful holiday and can relax a little. Thrilled to have you down here in the pit!

The lock tumbles silently and Bane eases the pick out, pushing the door open on silent hinges. He’d oiled them last month when his little bird had complained about him coming in through the window and leaving it open. He carefully closes the door, throwing the lock back into place with a soft  _ snick _ .

 

The apartment is dark, but that’s never been a problem for him. He navigates the sparse furniture, following the soft burr of Robin’s snores. Bane pauses at the door to the bedroom. His little bird is on the bed, only half out of his Nightwing garb, the suit gathered around his waist. He can smell blood and there’s wide swath of gauze taped to Blake’s side, high up, over his ribs. A shiver of possessive rage goes through him and the stalks to the bed, rolling Blake onto his back and disrupting his even breathing.

 

Blake groans, but he doesn’t wake as Bane peels back the dressing. There’s an eight-inch gash over the sixth rib, long, but not too deep. Blake’s clumsy sutures will ensure there’s a scar and Bane wants to wake him to berate him for not waiting so Bane could see to it himself. He has to stop and remind himself that relying on Bane is something his little bird has sworn not to do. 

 

It makes Bane angry in a way nothing else does, that Blake puts himself in harm’s way, night after night, all while refusing the help that Bane is willing to give him. Instead, Bane is forced to watch from afar while Nightwing engages the criminal underworld of Gotham, forever waiting for Blake to fail, to need him.

 

Bane takes a careful inventory of the rest of his little bird, rough hands sliding the suit off and ghosting over pale skin. Blake moans when Bane spreads his legs, searching for new wounds. The only blemishes are the bruises Bane left on him in his haste the night before. Curious, he slips his fingers lower, probing his Robin and making a pleased noise when his hand comes back slick. 

 

They have a ritual of sorts, after Blake returns in the early morning hours, exhausted, but high on adrenaline and needing to be brought down. Bane’s cock hardens at the memory of mornings just like this one, buried deep inside his little bird while Blake bites and claws at him.

 

Bane divests him of his boots and lets the suit pool on the floor. He catches sight of the bottle of painkillers on the table and slaps Blake hard across the face, eliciting a quiet whimper and a swipe of Blake’s hand. Drugged, but not completely unconscious. 

 

Bane rolls him onto his stomach, taking care not to disturb the dressing, and drags Blake to his knees. His hole is glistening in the light from the window, and Bane’s cock throbs in his pants. He’s woken Blake like this in the past, and it often results in the most intense couplings of their twisted history. His thumb sinks into Blake easily, making the body beneath him shift and rub against the sheets. When he pulls back out and runs the pad of his finger around the furled hole, his Robin makes a delightful mewling sound and wiggles his lower half. 

 

Bane’s pants are open and his cock is out in seconds. He doesn’t bother slicking himself up before pinning Blake in place and shoving inside. He goes slow, inch by agonizing inch while his little bird moans, taking him in beautifully until he’s fully seated and Blake’s hole is stretched around him obscenely. He pets his fingers over the rim, making Blake shiver and whine. Bane readjusts his grip and pulls out slowly, until the head of his cock is all that remains inside. Blake whimpers and claws at the sheets as Bane presses back in. Blake thrashes against the movement and Bane has to cover his little bird’s body with his own to keep him from ripping his stitches. 

 

Blake wheezes when Bane lays out on top of him, pistoning his hips into the tight, hot clench of the body beneath him. His mask is pressed to the back of Blake’s neck, and he rumbles out his approval when Blake goes limp, letting Bane fuck him as long and as hard as he wants. It takes less time than usual, with his Robin laid out so beautifully for his taking, and soon Bane is shoving in deep, roaring through his climax as he empties his seed into Blake. 

 

He lays there, panting, as Blake snores and the medicine from the mask floods his senses, dulling the buzzing under his skin much quicker than he’d like. He pulls out of Blake and watches his come trickle from his hole, pooling on the sheets. He checks Blake’s wound again, ensuring he’s sustained no further damage, then he sheds the rest of his clothing and pulls Blake on top of him. Until he wakes, Bane will watch over him, silent and deadly, and ready to pay for his indulgence with the wrath of Nightwing.

 


End file.
